


next time

by ayahaha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayahaha/pseuds/ayahaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was routine by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	next time

It was a peaceful day. The sun was barely out, the sky muted shades of pink blending with blue. It was quiet- a bit too quiet-

until there was insistent pounding at her door. The heavy hand against the aged wood was a dead giveaway at who it was... Jirou.

Rolling her eyes at the noise, it was way too early for this, Tsukiko leisurely made her way out of bed to open that goddamn door. _What did he want now._ She opened it slowly, but the sheer force of Jirou's untimely appearance basically forced it open.

Before she could even open her mouth, Jirou was already spewing a million words a mile.

"Ok, listen, you know how Nobuyu likes to sleep in a lot, the other day he was late to our meeting! Him! I don't want this to become a habit but he never listens to me!! Can you go talk to him? Thank you!"

Tsukiko, still feeling the soft embrace of pure, utter, tiredness, took a minute to process.

"Talk to him? Right now? It's like 5am."

"We're meant to meet up today at 8am."

"That's like.. 3 hours away-"

_Click._

Tsukiko smiled.

"Of course, I'll talk to darling little Buyu."

Jirou grinned, all teeth and gums, and affectionately patted her head. "I can always count on you." He said, a little bit too loud, everything about him was loud, she noticed.

Tsukiko opened her door a little more, moving out of the way to let him in. Getting the hint, Jirou quickly shuffled in and plopped down on the nearby couch, which was still firm. (Maybe a little hard, even.) Too used to being woken up by her... friend's teammate at odd hours of the day, Tsukiko made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

It was routine by now.

\--

Deep in his sleep, Nobuyu ignored the bird's chirping, refusing to acknowledge to fact that the sound was slowly creeping into his dreams.

He also ignored his window opening, the almost silent footsteps, and the soft breathing of other people.

He was so good at it.

Nobuyu was too tired, he had a rough day with Zukoku the night before. The antidote ended up being a dud, and the poison in his system ended up being way more potent than planned. For something they made from scratch, it was pretty damn good. Everything was going all okay, until he felt a sudden weight be thrown at him. He was ripped from his dream in record time, and took even less to access the situation.

Human size. On top of him.

Smelt like sweat.

Jirou.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted with Jirou's huge form basically sitting on his chest, reminiscent of a cat waiting for it's owner to wake up. Looking past him, he saw Tsukiko with the same tired look in her eyes.

Switching his gaze back to Jirou, Nobuyu opened his mouth to yell at his teammate for disturbing others again, but opted to say nothing.

Then shoved the 6ft idiot off of him.

"What do you want now?" Nobuyu asked, with annoyance dripping off of every word.

"We wanted to make sure you wake up on time today!" was the answer.

Tsukiko chimed in- "He. Not we."

"I'll be awake on time. I shouldn't even be awake right now. Nevermind Tsuki-" He breathed out slowly, trying to reel in his temper.

"You know you don't HAVE to bother Tsuki. Like, I get that she's pretty but, beauty sleep is a thing. She won't be pretty if you keep bothering her."

"But you only listen to her. Would you listen to me if I was pretty too?"

He had the audacity to pout.

Nobuyu just shot him a deadpan look, "No."

Looking just a little bit dejected, Jirou explained his worries to his dear, loving, teammate of many years.

Tsukiko just looked like she wanted to back to sleep. Probably did.

She cut him off, as Jirou was skirting around his point.

"Can you be punctual next time? Jirou almost had a heart attack waiting for you. He was like, overthinking, what if you got ambushed by enemies on the way to training." She rolled her eyes, for the 5th time that day, and the sun still wasn't fully up.

With a loud scoff, Nobuyu nodded his head, and reached out to yank both of his friends onto the bed, with their armor on and what not.

Next time. For now, they can all sleep together.

(Though that was hard, fitting all 3 people on his small bed.)


End file.
